In a tablet display apparatus, a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has characteristics such as a small volume, a low power consumption, a relative low manufacturing cost, no radiation and the like, and dominates the market of the present tablet display. An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display adopts a display mode different from a conventional LCD display mode, and requires no backlight source. Instead, the OLED display employs a very thin organic material coat and a glass substrate, and when a current flows, the organic material would emit light, and thus the OLED display has characteristics such as a lighter weight, a thinner thickness, an energy-saving and the like.
During a procedure for manufacturing the tablet display apparatus, it often occurs a phenomenon of static-electric breakdown. The static-electric breakdown can lead to a malfunction of a pixel circuit on an array substrate in a display apparatus, and serious static-electric breakdown can result in a short-circuit of the pixel circuit on the array substrate, and in turn the array substrate can not operate properly. Therefore, it needs to configure an anti-static-electric device on the array substrate to release the static-electric charges in time in order to prevent the array substrate from being damaged due to the static-electric charges.
In general, the anti-static-electric device is formed by one or more thin film transistors (TFTs), functioning as switches, and lead wires, wherein the different lead wires in the anti-static-electric device serve as input terminals and output terminals for the static-electric charges, and a purpose for releasing the static-electric charges is achieved by leading out the static-electric charges to the output terminals via the TFTs or by attenuating the static-electric charges gradually on the lead wires. However, during the procedure for manufacturing the TFTs and the lead wires of the anti-static-electric device, it is inevitable that the static-electric charges exist; since the ESD device has not been formed yet at this time, it can not perform the function of releasing static-electric charges; therefore, the static-electric charges accumulated on the glass substrate may break down weak portions of the array substrate; as a result, the static-electric charges accumulated may break down the ESD device before the latter is formed, causing the ESD device to be damaged and to fail to perform the function of releasing static-electric charges.